


RPG Hero: Player One

by Nedzu_JR_2012



Category: The Gamer - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Dork, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Significant Other, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, The Gamer Ability (The Gamer) as a Quirk (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedzu_JR_2012/pseuds/Nedzu_JR_2012
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has what he calls, a broken gamer quirk; after an accident when he was 4 prevented him from accessing almost all of his quirk. But after a run in with a certain Sludge Villain, he receives several notification screens saying [Danger], [Malfunction], and even a [System Reboot], now he has full access to his quirk, oh the fun is about to begin, now if he can get the socially closed off insomniac to open up, and he'd be happy.-I suck at summaries, so this is what we got-
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very, very long time so please no flaming, I do like it when people give positive comments, like what could have been better, point out misspelled words, tell me if you enjoyed it that sort stuff, again I haven't written in oh thirteen years give or take, and I don't have a beta so please enjoy.  
> P.S.: I wrote this on my phone so yeah.
> 
> This fic is part of my RPG Hero Player One Challenge Fic if you want to know more about my challenges check out my works in my profile for more info

All men are not equal! This especially true for one Midoriya Izuku. In a world where super powers called 'Quirks' exist, where eighty percent of the population has a quirk, that allows people to have super strength, breathe fire, have heightened senses, Izuku just had to be the one with the broken quirk, The Gamer, now don't get him wrong it was a cool quirk, it just had some issues.

He could remember the day his quirk activated, and how excited he had been.

\- Flashback -

The sun was shining in four year old Izuku's bedroom, shining in the sleeping boys face.  
Said sleeping boy scrunched up his face and tried rolling over to escape the cruel sunlight that dared to interrupt his All Might filled dreams.  
"Izuku, sweety, it's time to wake up!" Came his mother's gentle voice outside his bedroom door. The boy gave a quiet huff, knowing he wasn't going to fall back to sleep, he stretched and slowly opened his eyes, to look up at his bedroom ceiling only to get a very welcome surprise,

[Welcomer Player One, to The Gamer]

Izuku stared at the screen before his eyes in a mixed combination of excitement, confusion and awe. Excitement at finally getting his quirk, confusion at the screen, and awe because, well, what four year old wouldn't be awed by their own Quirk!

The boy quickly shook his head before focusing back on the screen as a second screen popped up.

[Would you like to take the Tutorial]  
[Yes/No]

The excitement and joy quickly became to much for the small green haired boy, as he shot up from his bed with a shout of joy and began jumping up and down on the bed.

That's when things soured!

Hearing his shout his mom, Inko, had immediately thought something was wrong, slamming the door open as she ran into the room with a worried shout of  
"Izuku!"  
It was something that she would later regret for a very long time.

The moment his mom had burst into the room had frightened him causing him to become unbalanced in mid jump and ultimately causing him to fall smacking his head on the edge of his little desk before falling to the floor.

Izuku laid on the floor stunned, he could feel something warm and sticky running down the side of his head. He didn't quite understand what had happened, he just knew was that mommy had scared him. He didn't know how long he laid there but he did register his mother crying over him, wrapping a towel around his head, apologies flowing from her lips as rivers of tears poured down her face. At one point he remembered seeing her on the phone and the next thing he remembers is being placed in an ambulance and being rushed to the hospital, but all the while he watched the screens of his quirk flicker in and out, before finally the Tutorial screen glitched out.

"M-my quirk!" The boy managed to slur out catching his mom and the paramedics attention

"Your quirk?" Inko asked before realization hit her  
" Izuku, baby, did you get your quirk?" 

Izuku gave a small nod

" Y-yeah, but I...I think it's brr- broken!" Tears and darkness began to fill his eyes "It's acting w-weird!" Were the last thing he managed to get out before the darkness claimed him.

\- Flashback end- 

To this day he still hasn't been able to do the Tutorial.... And he really wanted to do it to! 

There was so much that he just didn't understand and wanted to know more about his quirk, and he was 100% positive that most of his quirks functions were either locked or just completely lost to him. And that alone frustrated him to no end!

What he did know was pretty simple.... His quirk was irrevocably broken beyond repair! 

After his accident he had woken up in the hospital seeing colored bars and peoples levels above their head, his own bars and level just off to the side of his vision, he had known what the levels meant, but it had taken him asking what the 50/50 HP, 40/40 MP, 50/50 STM and the three colored bars had meant, before being told that the red bar with the HP meant Health Points, the purple bar with the MP meant Mana Points, and the green the bar was for Stamina Points.

Aside from seeing people's and his own HP, MP, Stamina and Level. He did have access to his quirks [Main Menu] function that held his Inventory, Item Dungeon, Crafting Store, Guardian Forge, Stats, Skills, Perks, Spells and Summon Guardian tabs. Sadly however he only had access to three of the nine tabs and even then he was limited in what he could do. Of the the three tabs he could use his [Inventory], that held one item, His current Hero Analysis notebook and his three Summon Cards. Yeah... he could only carry the four items, they were the only things he truly cared about, and was quite literally the only way he could protect them from his tormentors at school, after all he couldn't rely on Kacchan to protect his things all the time!  
The second tab was the [Guardian Forge] tab that was one of his favorite part of his quirk as it let him make his own Summon Guardians, that is, if he had the materials to create them. He was lucky when it came to his only three Guardians as the Materials for them were easily obtainable, if he wanted any other Guardians, he was out of luck as he had no idea where to buy Helgroths Ruby Eyes, or Pure White Palladium Mithril, or better yet Hellhound pelts.  
The third option was his current absolute favorite part of his Quirk [Summon Guardian] which in itself was self explanatory, and the only useful part of his quirk, as it allowed him to summon one of his three Guardians to protect and fight for him. The first Guardian was his 'Harvest Scarecrow' or Harv as his four year old self had lovingly nicknamed the straw filled construct, his mother did not like Harv, mostly because she didn't like that the scarecrow always carried a Scythe, even though the blade of the scythe and the wooden staff part of it were as flimsy as hell and would fall apart if you flicked it with your fingers, but it was mostly do with Harv's smile, she said it looked creepy, and he was always watching her.  
Of course Izuku knew that Harv wasn't doing it to be creepy, Harv just thought his mom was really pretty, and don't ask how he knew that, he just did!

His second Guardian he made when he was seven, of course Kacchan had helped when making his second Guardian, Sand Serpent, or Sandy as his mom had dubbed the beautiful 20ft long sand snake, it's entire body was made of sand (obviously) while it's entire back was covered in sea shells in an artistic replacement for scales. Her eyes where two golden glowing orbs that were once two yellow glass bottles that held what could only be described as starbursts, Katsuki bragged that Sandy only had pretty eyes were because he found the bottles, he had said the same thing when it came to the Sea shells that covered Sandy's back. 

And then there was Scrapyard Scout, or Scout, and he was literally made out of scrap metal, his head was a metal bucket turned upside down with eye holes and mouth guard cut out, his body was made out of a trashcan, two small metal filing cabinets and several interlocking metal rods and joints and gears of various sizes, making the Guardian look like a knight whose armor was made out of junk carrying a lid to a trashcan as a shield and a short metal pole as a sword, it was a very sad looking imitation, Kacchan laughed at how wimpy the thing looked,even going as far as to say it was something they had in common. Even though it wasn't meant to be mean it still stung.

But in a way Kacchan was right, Izuku and his summons all had one thing in common...their level!  
That's right all four of them were stuck on level 1!  
No matter what Izuku did, no matter how hard he and Katsuki trained, he just simply couldn't raise his level or that if his Summons. He was positive the accident he had when he was four was the cause of his broken quirk.

At least on the bright side of the things, his parents still loved him broken quirk and all, his childhood best friend still hung out with him, even if he was overly protective, loud, explosive, and cursed like a sailor.

"....ku!"

And speaking of best friend.

'KABOOM'

" WAKE UP YA DAMN NERD!"

Izuku jumped and fell out of his seat, causing the class and Bakugou to start laughing.

Izuku blushed climbing back into his desk chair  
"Sorry, Kacchan!" The greenette mumbled earning himself a scoff from the explosive teen in front of him.

"You didn't hear a damned fucking thing I or teach said, did you?" It was a retoricle question and they both knew it and Izuku knew that if he'd answered his friend would force him into one of those accursed four mile jogs.

Bakugou for his part shook his head dragging his hand down his face.

"Way to ruin the speech I just gave Zu," the blonde muttered earning a quiet apology from the shorter teen

"Teach just told everyone that the two of us we're aiming for U.A. and they all started dissing you, so I put them all in their places," the blonde said with a vicious smirk. Oh no he didn't  
"Right beneath our fucking feet like the pathetic extras they are!"  
Yup...he did

" Kacchan you can't just say that to our classmates, it's rude and mean!" Izuku quickly scolded his friend

" Yeah Bakugou, why can't you be more nicer like Midoriya!" One girl called out

" That's right, you should try being like our sweet, adorable Midoriya!" Another called out

" Hah!" Was the only reply they got from the blonde and a squeak from the greenette

"All right settle down please, and Midoriya please pay attention!" The teacher called out getting the class back in order before turning back to the board.

Bakugou leaned back in his seat glancing back to the shorter teen

"What's on your mind nerd?" The blonde asked in his rare soft tone  
"It's nothing really!" Izuku murmured  
"Zu, that's bullshit and you know it, so come on spill, what's eating you?" Bakugou pressed  
"We've run out of options on how to fix my quirk!" The words felt vile coming out of Izuku's mouth, but in the end it was the truth, after his accident, and he told his mom and the doctors about his quirk, they ran all sorts of tests in order to figure out why his quirk wasn't working right and why he couldn't use a large portion of his quirk. His dad had even paid for him to go to several different Quirk Specialist, and not one was able to help him, heck his dad had almost roasted the last guy for suggesting to hit him upside the head and see if that fixes the problem.

"What'd the latest douche have to say!" Bakugou asked as if he knew what Midoriya was thinking

"He suggested to just hit me upside the head, saying, and I quote, 'It's how I get my computer to work' me and mom had to drag dad out of there before he torched the guy!" That got a snort from Bakugou

"Damn, knew I liked your old man, doesn't take shit from no one!" 

Izuku gave a quiet chuckle, before going silent again. Katsuki noticed, glancing back to his friend.

"Don't worry Zu you'll figure it out, your smart, smarter than all of these dumbasses combined, so if anyone can figure out how to fix your quirk it's you!" Bakugou stated with finality.

Izuku smiled before leaning closer to Bakugou's chair  
"Careful Kacchan, your starting to sound like a decent human being, wouldn't want people to think you have a soft spot!" He jerked back with a smile, barely avoiding the seat to his head

"Watch it nerd, just for that your going running with me!" Earning a groan of despair from the small teen.

At least jogging with Bakugou was the worst thing that could happen to him. It's not like he'd ever run into a villain or anything.

Little did he know he'd come to regret that thought later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day ended with little fanfare as it did most days, it's school what did you expect!  
And as usual Bakugou and Midoriya would go their own way but this time Katsuki stopped Izuku

"Hey nerd tomorrow morning my place to go for that run, you better be there or I'll drag you out of bed and chase you down the street, got it!" Bakugou demanded with the most frightening smile Izuku had ever seen, and he knew if he didn't comply with the blonde, he'd follow through with the threat; it's happened before.

Izuku shuddered in slight fear, before smirking  
"Aye Aye Captain!" Giving a cocky salute before dodging the half hearted explosion towards his shoulder.

"Tch, you better be there, see ya later nerd, me and the guys are going to the arcade!" The blonde said over his shoulder as he walked off to join to of his friends. Izuku smiled before heading off deciding to take the long way home so he could ponder on what Katsuki had said about him being smart enough to figure out a way to fix his quirk,

"Kacchan's right, it's my quirk, surely it isn't that hard to figure out how to fix it!" Izuku mumbled to himself, as he made his way into an underpass.  
"Maybe it's like a mental block?" He thought  
"That could be it, maybe meditation would help!"  
He fell into a mumbling spell, unaware of the danger he was in as a green sludge-like being made its way out of a man hole.

"Wow kid that's mumbling thing is kinda creepy, don't worry though, it won't be a problem for long!"

Izuku turned to the voice behind him, only to receive a face full of foul smelling green sludge.  
He could feel it covering his whole body and forcing itself down his throat, he tried struggling to get the sludge off his face so he could breath, but the more he struggled the more air he lost.

"Don't worry kid, it'll only hurt for a few more seconds then it'll all be over, your a real lifesaver!" Came the oily voice,

Izuku could feel his chest burning from the lack of air, he was going to die.

It was when his vision started going dark that several screens began popping up in sight and they only made him panic and struggle more.

[Danger Danger Danger]  
[HP Is Low]  
[HP is at Critical]  
[Danger Danger Dddanger]  
[Emergency.....Dangerrrr]  
[Emergency System Failure is Imminent]  
[Dang...er.....Crit....Em....Emm.....gency........ Malfunction]  
Izuku's eyesight grew black.

He never saw the last screen that had popped up

[Initiating System Reboot]  
Nor did he hear the words as he lost conciousness!

"Detroit SMMAAASSHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's chapter 2, sorry for any misspelled words and horrible grammar, still typing this on my phone, my spellcheck is being a pain and autocorrect, is...I'm not sure what it's problem is. So I tried, also check out my works, and take a look at my challenge fics or my plot ideas, if you feel up for a challenge let me know if you want to take one up

The first thing Izuku noticed when consciousness began to return was that someone was slapping his face and whoever it was was really loud,

"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEU-AH, YOU'RE AWAKE YOUNG LAD! I WAS WORRIED I HIT THAT VILLAIN A LITTLE TO HARD!" 

Golden hair bounced in his view. Hishead felt terrible. He blinked, then gave a second look. A huge, buff man with bunny-like hair and a million-dollar smile laughed. 

"NOT TO WORRY CITIZEN, YOU COULD SAY I POPPED THE VILLAIN THAT ATTACKED YOU!"He held up two two liters of soda pop, filled with green sludge and one large eyeball.  
How in the world did he get an entire man in two bottles

."Al-ll Might! You're here, you're really here!" 

He tried to find his Hero Analysis journal for him to sign, but it was already done. He marveled at the handiwork, shooting up to bow several times to his savior and idol.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much sir, Kacchan won't believe this!" He paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I... I have something I want to... I need to ask you, AllMight sir. Do you-" 

"SORRY CITIZEN, BUT I HAVE TO RUN! STAY SAFE, AND REMEMBER, PLUSULTRAAAAA~"

Years from now Izuku still couldn't tell you why he grabbed the number one hero's leg, he just reacted.

It wasn't as breezy as he expected that high up. It was really breezy, but being stuck hanging to AllMight's leg wasn't as hard as he thought. He half thought he'd go flying and splat on something in truth, but he'd moved possibly more on instinct. But he had a question that he desperately wanted to ask. And he'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him, but he had to know if someone with a broken quirk could be a hero. It's not like he was really bullied or anything, most people generally liked him, and thought his Quirk was cool, but yet that doubt lingered at the back of his mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO!" He managed to focus his eyes on his hero.

"Umm... If I let go I'll fall and die!" Izuku deadpanned

"Oh... Uhh... Right! " Was the intelligent response he got back

'Really that's what he has to say?' Izuku thought to himself that All Might landed on a nearby rooftop.

"I ALWAYS APPRECIATE A FAN, BUT I BELIEVE WE NEED TO PART WAYS THIS TIME. GOOD DAY."  
It was a lot brisker than last time. Clunkily, he rose to his feet.  
"All Might, wait please-!"  
All Might didn't even turn around, but he was just gonna lay it all out anyway. 

"I-I want to know if someone, with a broken quirk, can become a hero!" Izuku rushed out

All Might did stop now, slightly looking at him with confusion clearly on his face.  
"Back when my Quirk manifested, there was an accident where I hit my head and now I only have access to only a portion of it and I've always wanted to be a hero and... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" 

He'd looked at the floor for just a second heard a puffing sound and All Might was replaced with a blonde skeleton!  
The skeleton opened its mouth, replying  
"I am All Might-" Cut off by blood pouring from his mouth. 

"Oh my god are you alright?! Should I call an ambulance?!" Izuku shouted quickly, pulling out a pack of tissues, handing them to the man who was currently shaking his head, sighing, and leaning against the railing taking the tissues. He looked like someone about to give up a big secret. 

"Listen, kid. You see this?" He raised his shirt, showing off a hideous wound. It was purple from blood and looked crushed and twisted. 

"A villain did this to me, five years ago. Took out most of my stomach and respiratory system. That big form everyone knows me for? I can only do it for a few hours a day now." The shrunken man explained

"A villain, five years ago? Toxic Chainsaw! No, there's no way he could do that much damage, it looks like someone shoved an expanded fist through you!" 

Midoriya mumbled a bit  
All Might just shook his head kinda shocked that the kid in front of him figured out what happened just by looking at the wound. 

"No, he didn't, I have to give you credit though you do know your stuff pretty well. This fight was never revealed to the public. A villain far worse than any of those guys you've seen on tv. But you gotta look at this, and be realistic. I'm the strongest hero in the world right now, and look at me. Can barely hold my own shit, bleeding, and thin as a stick. Strongest in the world, reduced to this." He pushed off the rail, wiping dust off his legs.

"But back to your problem, a broken quirk, to be honest this is the first time I've ever heard of a broken quirk, but if you can only use a part of it then I'd have to say no, "  
Izuku felt a piece of him begin to shrivel at that.

" It's good to have dreams kid, but you need to be realistic, Hero's put their lives on the line every day, and give it their all, if you're only using a fraction of your power and not using your all then you're likely to be more of a hindrance, you could always be a doctor, or even a police officer!'We The man spoke as he walked over to the roof entrance, and finding the door unlocked,

"Well...umm...bye!" Was the last thing the man said before disappearing down the stairs.

Izuku stood in shock for a few minutes, he really couldn't believe the man had said that, what happened to the whole 'Anyone can be a Hero's thing from one of the man's interviews.

'Well I'll just have to prove him wrong' came Izuku's thoughts, stealing his determination he walked down the stairs, and out the building mumbling and just all around bitching about All Mights words

"It's okay to have dreams, he says, be realistic, he says," He looked at a man next to him in the elevator  
"Can you believe that guy!"

The man looked at him, shaking his head and slowly inching as far away from the angry teen

"No, can't believe he'd say such a thing!" The man squeaked out as the elevator opened up on the ground floor before quickly rushing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- police department at the same time-

"Oh no where is it, damn I must have dropped it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku began walking down the street mood slightly soured when he heard the explosions, he paused in his steps, listening as there was another explosion followed by more, he turned towards the sound and began walking towards the explosions.  
As he got closer to the noise he saw a large crowd and a couple hero's standing around, most notable were BackDraft, Kamui Woods, Death Arms and Mount Lady. Three of the four were standing around while BackDraft was trying to put out the fires Izuku had finally noticed.

Then he heard the talking

"That poor boy!"

"Why aren't the Heroes doing anything?"

"Our quirks just aren't suited for this!"

"Gotta wait for a more suited hero!"

"It's a shame, that kids quirk would have been great for Heroics!"

'KABOOM'

Izuku began moving, pushing his way forward, shoving people out of the way, fear began gripping at his heart. He knew those explosions. He was just hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

As soon as he got to the police barrier he froze.

Oh how he wishes he had been wrong.  
There was Kacchan, trapped in the very same Villain that had trapped him not that long ago.

Izuku watched in horror as his friend flailed about, trying to blast the Sludge off his face.

Izuku looked at the Heroes standing around keeping people back,

"Why aren't you doing something, you guys are Pro's, save him!" He shouted at the nearest hero who just so happened to be Death Arms.

"We can't kid, our Quirks aren't suited for this type of battle!" The hero said gruffly.

Izuku's panic filled face turned swiftly back to his friend, and froze as both their eyes made contact. Izuku saw the fear in those eyes, heard the unspoken words

'Save Me'

Izuku's legs began to move!

"Kid get back here, you're going to get yourself killed!"

Izuku ignored the shouts, his eyes focused on the villain and his best friend.

"Oh look who came back for more!" Laughed the Villain shooting out a tendril of slime.

Time began to slow down to a crawl, Izuku could practically hear his heart beat in his ears. This was it, this was how he was going to die.  
In the crowd a blonde haired skeleton of a man could only watch helplessly as not one but two boys were going to die and there wasn't a thing he could do.

For Izuku time came to a complete stop. As a light saw through the green screen popped into view before his face.

[System Reboot Successful]

[All Systems Are Functional]

[Welcome back Gamer, Midoriya Izuku]

[You have received a Message]

[Message: Hello Gamer,  
We noticed that you were having a problem with your software, our scans show a head trauma wound from ten years ago, this caused a glitch in our systems, we apologise for any inconveniences this has caused you, as the software did not notify us of the problem, which is by no means your fault, we have reset your software back to its factory settings, any progress, items, or Guardians where saved, as an apology for not finding the problem sooner we have sent you a special bundle, again we apologise for any inconveniences you have dealt with, we have also upgraded your system and a few surprises you may enjoy. We hope you enjoy your improved software, have a wonderful day]

Izuku blinked at what he read, he couldn't believe it, in the span of what felt like minutes his Quirk fixed itself.

[You have received a Package]  
[Open Package: Yes/No]

Izuku quickly accepted Yes, even though it was as if time itself had slowed to a snail's pace.

[You have received 12,000 XP, your Guardians have gained 15,000 XP, you have received Four Skill Books, Frost Stream, Dragon's Breath, Lightning Shot, Aura Shield; you have received 10 Perk Points, You have received (4) Elvish Cloth , you have received (3) High Quality Leather, you have received (3) High Grade Steel, you have received (1) Stygian Steel, you have received (1) Phantom Cloak, you have gained access to the Perks, skills, spells, titles, Class, Stats, Options, and Item Dungeon]

[You have gained 12,000 XP]

[You have leveled up to level 6]  
[Guardians have leveled up to level 7]

[You have received a message]

[Message: Do to the fact that you are in a Life or Death situation your Class has been changed to Healer]  
[You have gained the Perk: Tender Healing Hands]  
[Through the Perk: Tender Healing Hands, you have gained the Spells Oxygen Mask lvl 1, Life Support lvl 1, Heal lvl 1]

[Message: It would be wise to learn a new spell, look in your inventory for a skill book]

Izuku quickly opened his Inventory and found he had more space for things other than his notebooks, and quickly found his four new skill books, and chose the skill book labeled Frost Stream

[Do you wish to learn the spell Frost Stream]  
[Y/N]  
He accepted Yes and the book burst into light particles before entering his head  
[You have gained a new spell]

[You have gained a Quest]

[Quest: Save Kacchan,  
Requirements: Rescue Kacchan from the Sludge Villain  
Rewards: 1000 xp, 1 perk point, closer relationship with Bakugou Katsuki  
Failure: You both Die  
Do you wish to accept  
Y/N]

Izuku accepted the quest, and as soon as he accepted time seemed to go back to normal, and watched as the sludge tendril grew closer, he threw up his arm and an icy glowing blue rune filled circle floated in the air

"FROST STREAM!" He called out before a spray of frozen air burst forth colliding into the tendril, freezing a good chunk out of it.

The villain shouted in rage, pulling the tendril back

"You brat I'll kill you for that!" 

Izuku ignored the angry villain focusing more on his currently trapped friend

"Oxygen Mask!" Izuku called out focusing his spell on Katsuki as a Runic circle appeared in the air again before a yellowish light shot out, hitting Katsuki in the face, forming a mask of light around his mouth and nose, preventing the sludge from blocking his airflow.

Bakugou took several deep breaths before he started shouting,

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Izuku for his part was dodging another tendril, shooting off another Frost Stream

"I'm a little busy Kacchan, if you'd be so kind as to stop firing off Explosions, I could get closer to freezing his body, then you can use your quirk to your heart's content, that would be much appreciated!" Izuku called out

Katsuki for his part froze, before a vicious smirk crossed his face, not that you could see it, as he understood Izuku's plan. Explosions quickly stopped, the villain noticed it as well,

"Uh-oh"

Izuku grinned before shooting forward arm outstretched while giving another shout

"FROST STREAM!" Aiming at the villains body right where Kacchan's body was, letting loose a Burst of frozen air out. As soon as he used that last shot he noticed a flash in the corner of his vision noticing his MP bar was close to empty, huh, he had almost forgotten his HP, stamina and MP bars, his stamina was almost gone as well. Good thing he was done!

"Now Kacchan, let him have it!"

The villain's lone eye looked down at his mostly frozen body and froze as he came face to face with a very angry teen, who had angled his hands just right, that would allow him to spin using his explosions to rip free of the villains grasp.

"You aren't by any chance feeling a little merciful are you?" The villain squeaked out almost pleadingly

His answer was a set of loud explosions followed by,

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

As Bakugou's explosions spun him out of the frozen sludge, sending chunks of it all over the place.

As soon as the explosions were gone Izuku grabbed Katsuki's wrist forcefully pulling the angry blonde away from stomping on the frozen chunks of sludge. And over to the waiting paramedics and ignoring the hero's who finally moved in to arrest the now unconscious villain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Later-

Izuku was currently standing in front of the Pro Hero Death Arms and Mt Lady getting a lecture about how he it was illegal to use his quirk and how stupid it was of him to rush out like that, of course he wasn't really listening he was marveling at all the cool things he now had access to in his quirk, but of course the hero's in front of him just had to open their dumb mouths.

"And another thing we had everything under control!" Death Arms boasted "We didn't..." He never got to finish as a hand shot out and grabbed the man's ear and pulled until the man was eye level with the teen.

The Heroes in the area all froze, this was no ordinary kid.

All Might who was still in the crowd suddenly threw his hands over his ears protectively as he felt the phantom pains of someone yanking on his ears. Shuddered in fear.

Bakugou who was watching while the medics looked over him, started to cackle

"Oi, your in for a lecture now!" The blonde laughed out

The hero began cursing and shouting at the kid while Mt. Lady watched in shock.

"Oh so you had everything in control, then please enlighten me what was your oh so grand plan to rescue my best friend from suffocating while trapped inside the villain!"

" Ow, we were waiting for... Oooowww!" The man began

" Wrong, by the time another hero had arrived my friend would be dead, try again!" Izuku gave a tug on the ear

" Aaah Wow, we didn't have the right qui....ow, ow, ow!"

"If you say you didn't have the right quirks, I'm putting you in the nearest corner, I mean honestly did it ever occur to you to use your brains, seriously the villain had one glaring obvious weakness, did you ever think to go for the huge eyeball?" Izuku scolded the hero

"No, we didn't think to go for the eye!" The words were rushed out

"No you didn't think, so now I'm going to let go of your ear and you're going to go apologise to my friend there, for not doing a better job at saving him, and from now on you'll do better and use your brains, do you understand!"

" Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, I'll do better!" Death Arms cried out. Izuku nodded and let the man's ear go, and pointed towards where Bakugou was clutching his sides from laughter.

Death Arms got up and walked over to the laughing teen like a child who just got in trouble by their parents.

Nobody seemed to notice the skinny blonde sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest rocking back and forth whimpering as memories of an old man yanking on his ears and scolding him like a petulant child flashed before his eyes.  
The man thought he had found the perfect successor for his power, but after seeing a green haired version of his former teacher and mentor, he had to reconsider his choice, not because he didn't feel the kid was worthy or anything, he just didn't think the world needed an overpowered green Torino, pulling people's ears off, or worse, the two of them meeting, and... Oh God, he was going to have nightmares about that.

While back with Izuku who was now watching the pro hero's practically running away, while Katsuki was trying to stifle his laughter,

"Hehe!"

"Oh come on Kacchan it wasn't that funny!" Izuku whined

"Deku," Bakugou began placing his hands on Izuku's shoulders "I'm gonna be honest with you... When you start on someone it's both hilarious and terrifying all at the same time!"

" I'm not that bad...am I?" 

" Yes Nerd you are, the only reason you haven't turned that rage onto me is because you know I'll force you into those jogs!"

" Oh!" Izuku blinked owlishly

" Yeah oh, now tell me," Katsuki paused, "Since when can you freeze stuff and make Breathing masks?"

Izuku's eyes nearly popped out of his head as the memories came rushing back

"Kacchan," he began "I think my Quirk is fixed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy and please comment or if you have any ideas for skills, spells, perks, and Summons please feel free to leave them in the comments, any ideas will be given credit to those who leave the idea.

Katsuki stared at Izuku for a few seconds, after he heard that tidbit of information.

"Did you say your quirk was fixed?"

Izuku began nodding his head

"Yeah, yeah, mhm!" Izuku was vibrating in his skin

" Holy Shit, so you can finally do all that other gaming crap?" Bakugou watched as Izuku's head began to do a perfect replication of a bobblehead

"Kacchan my quirk is fixed!" 

"Heard you the first time nerd!"

"Kacchan my quirk is fixed!"

" And he's broken," Bakugou grabbed Izuku's wrist " Come on Zu, let's get you home before those morons realize you assaulted a pro, while on camera, you can tell me all about your quirk tomorrow, and we'll find someplace for you to train at, does that sound good to you?" And began leading the stunned teen away from the street.

"Kacchan my Quirk is fixed!"

"Yeah, yeah, super proud nerd!"

To say when they got to Izuku's house was a mess would be an understatement, somehow Katsuki ended up in a three way hug with him stuck between two greenettes whose quirks should have been waterworks due to how much they cried.

He left after making sure they made a promise to never tell his old hag, as well as promising to help Izuku figure out his quirk the next day since it was a weekend.

And if Izuku was still slightly broken even after Katsuki left, well no one had to know except Izuku's dad who received a video showing a brain fried Izuku who was still vibrating and saying

"Kacchan my Quirk is fixed!"

"Sweetie Katsuki-kun went home already!" 

" Kacchan my quirk is fixed!"

" Yes baby, your quirk is fixed, now would you like some dinner, I fixed your favorite, Katsudon!"

"Kacch...wait...Katsudon...when did I get home, wait, mom... Why are you videoing me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere over in America, a curly black haired man was clutching his sides in laughter, !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Next Day-

Izuku woke up the next morning to a new and welcome surprise as a screen appeared before his face.

[You have slept in a bed, your HP, MP, and STM have been refilled]

Izuku's face lit up in delight, that was new, his quirk had never done that before!

He really wanted to explore his quirks new features, but vaguely remembered that Kacchan had said he'd find someplace for him to train to figure out all the aspects of his quirk that he should have had years ago. So getting up to quickly rush through his morning routine, and putting some loose workout clothes followed by giving his mom a quick goodbye, to rush over to his explosive friends house, who was surprisingly waiting for Izuku to arrive also decked out in his workout attire.

"Good morning Kacchan, ready to find out what my quirk can do?" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Nope!" Bakugou smirked down at the smaller teen whose face had morphed into one of confusion.

"Why not?" Izuku asked with a tilt of his head.

A feral grin spread across the blondes face, a sense of dread and horror traveled through Izuku.

'Oh please no!' the smaller teen thought as he could already feel the phantom pains in his legs

"Didn't I say we were going running today?" If it could, that horrible grin on Bakugou's face got wider "What; did you think I'd forget after all that shit that happened yesterday!"

"Yes!" Came the squeaked reply from the already trembling greenette

"Tough shit nerd, now let's get going!"

What followed was supposed to be pure hell for Izuku but after jogging for about a good thirty minutes a screen popped up causing him to stop to stare at the screen.

[Through continued exercise you have gained 1 point for DEX]

Izuku stared at the screen in wonder for a few seconds, only for a small explosion to draw his attention, causing him to jump, and look at the cause of said explosions.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP, YOU DAMN NERD!" Bakugou screeched

Izuku shook his head.

"Sorry Kacchan, but I just got a message screen telling me I got a point for my DEX!" He quickly explained

"Do what now?" Came Katsuki's reply, anger forgotten.

"DEX stands for Dexterity, so I gained a point for jogging, so that must mean I have a Stats menu now!" Izuku explained to his friend as another screen popped up

[Through obvious deduction and observation skills you have gained 1 WIS and 1 INT]

[You have created the Skill 'Observe']

Izuku gaped at the screens

"Oi nerd what's wrong?" Bakugou asked with concern

"Cool, I just earned points for WIS, and INT, and created a Skill, does that also mean I can create other skills, does that mean I can create skills through actions like free running?" Izuku began a mumbling spree, picking his quirk apart, as he analyzed all the possibilities he had with this new turn of events.

[You have created the skill 'Analyze']  
[You have created the skill 'Free Runner]

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshthisissocool!" Izuku blurted out, before receiving a conk to the head courtesy of Bakugou

"Normal speech nerd!" Katsuki growled

"Ok um hold on let me see, I created two more Skills, Analyze and Free Runner, hmm, how do I get to my stats..."

[Midoriya Izuku Stats  
Lvl: 6  
HP: 650/650

MP: 600/600

STM: 550/550

STR: 15

DEF: 15

END: 15

VIT: 15

DEX: 16

INT: 40

WIS: 16

LUK: 10]

"Oh nevermind," Izuku muttered

"Care to share with those who can't see what you're seeing?" Katsuki asked

" Oh, um, sure, I wonder if there's a feature that will let you see so I don't have to read everything off to you!" Izuku began and pulled up the main menu to begin scrolling through it, his eyes getting bigger with every passing second, so many new things he could never access before.

He quickly found the 'Invite' and 'Create Party' feature and sent an Invite to Katsuki, who jumped slightly when a screen appeared in his face.

He accepted the invite and was able to see his own HP, MP, and STM bars along with his own level, which he was quick to notice was higher than Izuku's level 6, while he was Level 15.

"Heh, my levels higher than yours!" He snickered

Izuku gave him a duh look

"I've told you before your level was high!"

Bakugou gave a grunt in remembrance,

" So you got some decent stats for a newb, your INT is really high, go figure with how much of a nerd you are that really isn't surprising!" Katsuki commented looking over the shorter teens shoulder

"Your Strength could use a little work, DEX is like speed and how long you run, so stamina goes with that, we can work with that, DEF and END, we really need to work on, what else you got on that wacked up quirk?" 

Izuku went back to the main menu and proceeded to name off all the functions he had.

"Well let's see I have, the Stats Menu, Perks Menu, Skills Menu, Inventory, Crafting Menu, Summons Craft; Summons Encyclopedia, that's new; Dungeon, Spell Menu, Titles, and Class Menu, System Settings Menu, and Party Invite!"

" Not bad!" Katsuki stated sitting on a bench, motioning for Izuku to sit as well, to which he did, while looking through his own menu and settings  
"Looks like all I've got, is the main menu, Stats menu, Skills, perks, titles and class menu!"

Izuku nodded while checking his title,  
[Midoriya Izuku  
Title: Mortal Human]

"That's weird!" 

"What's weird?"

Izuku looked at the titles

"I figured it would give me a list of Titles, guess not!" Izuku muttered

He then went to the Class Menu, only for his eyebrow s to scrunch up in confusion, Bakugou noticed

"Now what nerd?" Katsuki asked looking over his friends shoulder again,  
"What the hell kind of Classes are those?" The blonde questioned

It was true normally on rpg games you could only choose one class, but these Classes were....hybrid classes. It was weird and there were only a few to choose from, he looked through his options.

[ Warrior-Summoner  
Mage-Summoner  
Rogue-Summoner  
Medic-Summoner  
Ranger-Summoner  
Archetype-Summoner]

Izuku looked over at his friend to see him looking at his Class options, only to be surprised at what he saw.

"Why do you have more options to choose from than me, and yours are normal!" The green haired teen blurted out

"That's because I'm fuckin amazing ya damn nerd!" The explosive teen cackled

Izuku glared at his friends screen, glaring at all the options he had that he himself didn't have, his friend had, the Warrior Classes, Mage Classes, Healer Classed, Rogue Classes, Ranger Classes,and those were just a the selection pages that revealed the subtype classes to choose from and some of the more unique archetype classes.

Izuku huffed crossing his arms, "Stupid quirk still doesn't like me!" He grumbled earning a chuckle from Katsuki who nudged him

"Nah, if anything your quirk likes you, Zu, if you think about it, you get two classes wrapped up in one, see," he pointed at Izuku's screen " Those are just the class names added with the Summoner class, so wouldn't that mean you get access to the other subtypes abilities?"

Izuku's eyes widened at that realization

"Oh!"

"Yeah Oh!" Bakugou smirked before standing up "Alright nerd come on I found us the perfect place to train at before we get into U.A.!" Izuku hopped up from his seat and followed after the blonde. Excited to get to training for the U.A. entrance exam, it was gonna be so epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see Katsuki's training schedule for the two friends, I'll be introducing Izuku's summons , as well as seeing Izuku creating a new Summon, and if I get enough comments and Kudos, a certain retired hero might make an appearance!

**Author's Note:**

> We love comments and kudos it give me the will and drive to continue. Also I could use some ideas for other Summons for Izuku, I have some ideas but I would like some input from you guys, Summons are created through special drops and materials from Item Dungeons or from materials of high quality from the real world so come up with some ideas and you will be given credit for your Summons Idea, also need ideas for perks, skills, and Spells preferably Healing based spells protection spells, etc. So comment and leave your summons concept, leave the name of your summon and what their created from, for example: Sand Serpent was made out of sand, sea shells, and glass, come up with unique magical items, drops, materials and such, your concept does not need to be a monster, it could be human in nature, a golem, or other such being, heck if want take some inspiration from Yu-gi-oh or some other anime when creating your Summon concept, I've only got a few ideas so I'd love some outside creativity.


End file.
